Power inverters and converters have enclosures with cooling channels that cool the high power electronic parts inside the enclosure. Often the cooling structure is constructed so a liquid fluid can be pumped through the structure to cool the electronics. With higher power demands, the cooling structures are growing in complexity, such as double sided cooling structures and also cooling plates surrounding the electronics inside. With the growing complexity there has not been a double sided cooling structure which can be assembled without adding additional parts or compromising the environmental integrity of the unit.